Inounoshishi
'''Inounoshishi 「''異能肉''」 was one of the 12 Zodiacs from the novel Juuni Taisen and was the Zodiac of the Boar who kills in abundance. Her real name is Toshiko Inou. Appearance Boar is a young blond haired woman. She wore a white blouse with a red rose choker, orange skirt, tusk earring and red heels. Personality At first, Toshiko was a obedient daughter to her father, accomplishing whatever that her father ordered her to do. During the midst of her mission, she gave mercy to a mere soldier, this proves her sympathy to others. But later she changed for the sake of participating the 12th Zodiac War. She shown to be very confident in winning and slightly arrogant. Her intelligence allowed her to plan her moves perfectly before engaging attacks, but due to her underestimation she died carelessly. Background Toshiko was the heiress of a distinguished family with a history that goes back over three centuries. She grew up caught between her father, whose parenting style was so severe some would call it abusive, and her mother, who took doting to new extremes. In time Toshiko learned how to appease them both in equal measure. As a child, all her focus went toward ascertaining what adults wanted of her, and once she attained adulthood herself, she became a free spiritーespecially when it came to the one matter both her parents had rigidly denied her: romance.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page 6 Originally, her sister, who was five years Toshiko's junior, had earned the right to participate in the 12th Zodiac War, but in the culmination of a twelve-year plot, Toshiko made her sister goned mad with killing , pass a knife for her to commit suicide and claimed the invitation for herself. Plot The First Battle Inounoshishi is the last warrior to arrive in the city, walking slowly through the city. When she finally arrives in the building where the tournament will begin, the other 12 warriors are already present. Of those present Inounoshishi recognizes the Warrior of the Ox, Ushii, Warrior of the Sheep, Hitsujii, Warrior of the Dog, Dotsuku, Warrior of the Chicken, Niwatori, and Warrior of the Monkey, Sharyu. Apart from them, one of the warriors, Warrior of the Snake, Tatsumi Kyoudai Otouto, is already dead, having been decapitated by the Warrior of the Rabbit, Usagi. As all the warriors are present, the judge of the War, Duodecuple, appears and welcomes the warriors. He then instructs each of them to swallow a jewel that are on the table in front of them, which Inounoshishi does without hesitation. After they all have swallowed a jewel, Duodecuple reveals that they are indeed lethal poison, that will take effect after a certain amount of time, before which the warriors must kill each other and win to get the antidote. Inounoshi though is not surprised by this and acts quite calm. After Duodecuple finishes telling the rules, he wishes the warriors good luck and vanishes. Immediately afterward, Monkey proposes a peace treaty between them, saying that she has a plan to save them all. Rat, Ox, Horse and Chicken agree to this, which worries Inoushishi, but they all, apart from Rat, refuse to join the alliance when Rabbit decides to join. Before the situation can develop any further, the floor below them suddenly crumbles apart, causing all of them to fall down. While many of the warriors immediately flee, Inounoshishi stays and confronts Rabbit. Inounoshishi is confident of her chances to win, constructing a perfect strategy before the battle even starts. However, before neither can even attack, Inounoshishi is caught from behind by the corpse of the Snake, who is actually being controlled by Rabbit through his ability, Necromancer. Rabbit then quickly stabs Inounoshishi, causing her to begin to faint. Before she dies, Rabbit promises to make her his friend. After she dies, Rabbit also uses his ability on her, making her another one of her zombies. They then begin to roam the streets, looking for more victims. The Third Battle Inounoshishi's corpse is later attacked by the Chicken, who controls birds to attack her. Although Inounoshishi's corpse shoots down many of them, the birds eventually overwhelm her and eat her, until there is nothing but piles of bones and bits of flesh left. In one of Rat's alternative routes, he is shown forming an alliance with Inounoshishi, who tells him her wish to find love, more accurately, acquire a harem. Skills & Abilities From what is shown, she is a talented combatant. Able to fight in both short-range and long-range, she can easily eliminate many at once as seen in her past. She also was a talented strategist, being able to form a good strategy to defeat Usagi in a few seconds. Unfortunately, she died too early without revealing her full current capabilities. Weaponry *'Aishuu and Inochigoi': Inounoshishi wields two PK machine guns named Aishuu (lit. Lost Love) and Inochigoi (lit. No Mercy). She was well versed in heavy weaponry, and nothing is too heavy for her to handle, but these two in particular she wielded as if they were extensions of her own body. Abilities *'Non-Reload' (湯水のごとく, Yumizu no Gotoku, lit. like water): This ability gives her unlimited ammunition to shred her opponents. Quotes Trivia *Before the start of the story, she was in relationships with twelve different men, and was looking to take on more.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page 6 *She wished to have a harem of men. Approximately, as many men that exists on Earth. *Her name, ''Inounoshishi (異能肉) means "boar with superpowers" with an added suggestion she dwells on matters of the flesh. **''Inō (いのう・異能)'' means gloomy, melancholy, or lingering sadness. Shishi (しし・肉) means meat or flesh wild game such as boar. Inoshishi (いのしし・猪) means wild boar.Juuni Taisen Light Novel, Page 251 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Eastern Zodiacs Category:Deceased Characters